Se Quiser
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Uma linda songfic! Rin não sabia o porquê Sesshoumaru fora embora sem motivos.Para consolar sua dor, escreveu uma belíssima canção para seu grande amor e teve uma bela surpresa com isso! Querem saber? Leia e descubra!


**Se Quiser **

Rin não sabera o porquê Sesshoumaru a deixou sem nenhum motivo. Mas apesar da perda e da dor, jamais ela deixou de pronunciar a palavra de seu grande amor antes de dormir.

"Sesshoumaru, meu amor". E era assim, todas as noites que dormia, abraçada a um travesseiro macio imaginando ser ele abraçado com ela. Apesar da máscara de alegria que esbanja aos amigos, seu coração chorava de saudades. Queria saber o que levou a essa separação, será que ele não gosta mais dela? Ou simplesmente foi embora com outra mulher e não teve coragem de contar a verdade? Isso só o tempo responderia à ela.

Caminhava pelas ruas, indo para a sua rotina de trabalho na empresa, era secretária competente do presidente substituto de Sesshoumaru, no qual se envolvia aos beijos e carícias fora do trabalho. Tiveram um romance mágico, parecia uma eternidade para Rin, lembrava dos momentos que passavam juntos, dos jantares, pic nics , das noites vulcânicas de amor , ele era uma fera selvagem na cama além de ser carinhoso.

Mas isso a entristecia por dentro, ele não estava com ela. Isso torturava seu coração. Passou pela loja de música e olhou alguns lançamentos de CDS então, teve uma idéia para acalmar seu coração por um momento de sua vida.

" É isso que vou fazer!" Pensou Rin, mas o que seria afinal?

Correu para casa , pegou seu piano e começou a compor a melodia, as primeiras notas ela não gostou , estavam muito agudas, então preferiu um mais suave e a satisfez, simplesmente tocou só a composição ,a letra ainda não tinha em mente. Tocava com o coração a melodia e pensava naquele homem maravilhoso dos cabelos longos e prateados , aquele olhar selvagem , olhos âmbares hipnotizadores e aquele raro meio sorriso... Aah! Que sorriso, que corpo e que olhos! Ela jamais se esqueceria dele!

Alguns meses passam e Rin não conseguira nenhuma letra que combinasse com a bela melodia criada. Sentou em uma praça, já era fim de tarde, ela olhava o belo pôr-do-sol e lentamente a noite caía num véu suave e lindas estrelas iluminavam os olhos castanhos dela. Foi aí que ela pegou seu bloquinho e começou a escrever os primeiros versos.

Depois daquela noite, estava difícil terminar a música, precisava de mais emoção, mais de amor naquela música, três versos não eram o suficiente. E então começou a lembrar dos momentos íntimos, dos beijos, das carícias... Lembrou também dos momentos em que brigavam pelos problemas da empresa , pelos ciúmes que ele tinha , pois ela era linda , comunicativa e sempre alegre, além do jeito doce e isso atraía muitos homens e então ela pensou nesse momento num breve sorriso.

"Pelo menos ele ainda me amava, hoje eu não sei"

E finalmente conseguiu encaixar a música com a melodia criada. Estava feliz sim, pois aquela música resume os eternos sentimentos por ele. Só ele era dono do coração partido e triste gritando o nome dele.

Mais dias passavam e todos estes ela tocava a linda canção imaginando cantar para ele.

Se quiser fugir  
Prá qualquer lugar que for  
Nem precisa me chamar  
Tão perto que eu estou...

Enquanto ela tocava seu piano com lágrimas nos olhos e cantava com sua doce voz, no segundo andar da casa, alguém abrira a porta do térreo da casa, e quem entrasse podia ouvir a bela canção que Rin tocava e mais ainda sua doce voz.

Lentamente caminhava pela sala vendo tudo como estava, subia a escadaria de madeira indo em direção à salinha de música que ela sempre freqüentava nas horas vagas.

Mas seu medo de perder  
Não te deixa me olhar  
Esqueça o que passou  
Que tudo vai mudar...

Sim, o medo dela era perdê-lo e foi o que aconteceu para ela. Mas ela não guardaria um rancor e sim uma tristeza tão grande de ter deixado-a sem motivos. A porta lentamente era aberta e com o som do piano e da voz, era impossível para ela ouvir o som de passos calmos e lentos.

Agora eu posso ser seu anjo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal  
Você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só  
Meu amor!...

Sim, ela queria ser o anjo dele. Sabia de todos os segredos dele, apesar dele ser um "iceberg" e tão misterioso, ela sabia dos problemas e desejos dele. Afinal convivência na empresa e por ele chamá-la todas as vezes pra mesa dele, e claro ele a trancava e levava para um quartinho para trocar juras de amor e carícias deliciosas e alucinantes.

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
Hei! Hei! Hei! Hei!  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar...

E aquele que ousou entrar era ele, Sesshoumaru que olhara encantado com aquela voz e aquela música e não tinha idéia que era para ele. Ficou por trás dela assistindo a performance dela e apreciando aquele som angelical.

Eu penso te tocar  
Te falar coisas comuns  
E poder te amar  
O amor mais incomum  
Não deixa o medo te impedir  
De chegar perto de mim  
O que aconteceu ontem  
Não vai mais repetir...

Sim, enquanto ela tocava lembrou das noites eróticas que tivera com ele. Que homem, que corpo! E que beijos gostosos! Lembrou dos sussurros no ouvido enquanto ele a abraçara por trás, despindo-a com um jeito dominador , as lambidas nos lóbulos da orelha. Os beijos no pescoço, como ele a carregou nos braços deitando-a suavemente. A viagem dos beijos pelo corpo com ousadia, os gemidos roucos dele eram como uma linda melodia. As investidas fortes a dominando fazendo-a gritar de prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que ele chupava seus seios e quando ela o tocava, era um urro de prazer retribuído por ele.

Lembrou também da briga pelos ciúmes, quando ele a viu com o melhor amigo Miroku conversando alegremente, apesar dele ser mulherengo, tinha um absoluto respeito por Rin. E era esse o motivo da separação,na qual ela não sabia o porque, mas para Sesshoumaru era isto.

Me deixa então estar contigo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal  
Você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só  
Meu amor! Se quiser!...

Ela o queria agora, só pra ela. Matar as saudades dos beijos, das juras de amor eterno, não queria mais sentir esta dor do abandono. Ela nunca o deixaria sozinho, pois o grande amor dela era o dono dos olhos âmbares sedutores.

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
(Eu vou te dar!)  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar...

Ele continuara a ouvir com um belo sorriso no rosto, embora não esteja muito explicada a situação pela volta dele, Sesshoumaru conversou com Miroku e tudo foi disse onde ela estava e claro que ele sabia! Afinal o casal morava junto naquele casarão de luxo!Na hora ele queria tomar os lábios, mas queria fazer uma bela surpresa ao terminar a canção.

Me deixa ser real  
E te ajudar a ser feliz  
Porque eu sou o seu fogo  
Tudo que você quis  
Tudo que você quis  
Eeeeeh!...

Sim aquilo era real, para Sesshoumaru, mas para Rin que ainda não sentira a presença dele era apenas uma triste ilusão.

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
(Te dar!)  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
(Sua boca vai! Sua boca vai!)  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar  
Hei! Hei! Hei! Hei!...

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
(Eu vou te dar!)  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
(Sua boca vai! Sua boca vai!)  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar  
Deixa eu te levar!  
Deixa eu te levar!

Rin terminou a canção com lágrimas nos olhos e assustou-se quando dois braços fortes puxavam-na e podia sentir os beijos calientes no pescoço e sussurros que davam um arrepio alucinante.

"Que lindo, minha Rin. Perdão por tê-la deixado, fui um ciumento, um idiota, não sabia da amizade entre você e Miroku. Adorei essa surpresa, agora nunca te deixarei sozinha. Espero que um dia me perdoe"

"Sesshy..." Ela não tinha palavras, pois para ela sim foi uma grande surpresa, então se virou sorrindo com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos o abraçando.

"Obrigada você por me perdoar, meu amor e sim a canção era para ti, mesmo se eu te perdesse, esta canção servia como um consolo entende?"

"Claro, eu quem deveria ser perdoado". Nisto ele abria uma caixinha de veludo azul. "Eu quero que seja minha esposa, você é perfeita para este Sesshoumaru. Casa comigo?"

" E esta Rin dirá que este Sesshoumaru é perfeito para ela. É claro que caso com você, e sempre que quiser o meu amor, eu lhe darei para todo o sempre"

Sesshoumaru a levantou em seus braços após colocar o anel de ouro com uma linda pedra vermelha cravejada. A beijou com fervor e paixão e passaram juntos aquela mágica noite de amor na qual os dois sentiam falta. O amor verdadeiro quebrou as dúvidas, a desconfiança a eternidade nunca permitiu que o casal cometesse o mesmo erro: a separação por um motivo bobo. E graças ao amor eterno, nada interromperia este mágico amor.

**N/A : Eu espero que gostem desta songfic , e agradeço à todas que me incentivam na série " O Doce Sabor" podem deixar que vou continuar, não se preocupem! E por favor, mandem reviews e falarem do que acharam ta?**

**Beijos no coração,**

**Isis Silvermoon.**


End file.
